Zapomniane
by Dehope
Summary: Spojler: A co jeśli łzy Barney'a na ślubie Lily i Marshalla w parku nie były tylko łzami wzruszenia. Lily/Marshall, jednostronne Barney/Lily. Samookalecznie. Próba samobójcza.


Spojler: A co jeśli łzy Barney'a na ślubie Lily i Marshalla w parku nie były tylko łzami wzruszenia. Lily/Marshall, jednostronne Barney/Lily.

Rated: M

Bohaterowie: Barney, Lily, Marshall, Robin, Ted, James

Gatunek: Romans, Angst

Ostrzeżenie: Samookalecznie. Próba samobójcza.

Jakby przez mgłę słyszał własne słowa, które wypowiadał do Lily i Marshalla, udzielając im ślubu. Ledwo zwracał uwagę na otoczenie, całkowicie skupiając się na pannie młodej.

Lily, jedyna osoba, dla której był jeszcze w paczce, jedyna osoba, dla której nie porzucił Nowego Yorku, jedyna osoba, którą kocha i kochał ją będzie do końca życia.

Wyglądała pięknie. Jej skóra lśniła, twarz rozświetlał uśmiech, oczy błyszczały radośnie.

Stała tu, przed nim, trzymając Marshalla za ręcę, patrząc na niego z miłością, z jaką nigdy nie spojrzy na osobę, która kochała ją całym sobą. Który poświęciłby wszystko i pojechał za nią do San Francisco, gdy ta dostała się na Letni Program Astystyczny. Który wspierałby ją i zawsze z nią był.

Ten krótki okres, gdy Lily mieszkała u niego, udając jego żonę, był najwspanialszym momentem w jego życiu.

Uwielbiał patrzeć, jak gotowała, jak siedziała na kanapie, skulona, czytając książkę, jak jadła, jak myślała, jak spała, jak oglądała telewizję.

Była wspaniała, gdy była zła. Ogień, który zawsze był w niej ukryty wychodził na zewnątrz. Jej pierś falowała, twarz uroczo się zaczerwiniała, a oczy iskrzyły.

Marshall nie wyzwalał w niej tych uczuć. Przy nim była uwięziona. Jej ogień gasł, a ona stawała się łagodna, idealna dla Marshalla, taka, jaką zawsze powinna być. I nikt, oprócz niego, Barney'a, tego nie zauważał.

W końcu, powiedzieli te przęklęte "tak", których nigdy nie chciał słyszeć z ust Lily, wypowiedzianych do kogoś innego niż on.

Ale ona miała Marshalla, a on nie miał nikogo.

Niezauważony, wymknął się z ich kościoła, gdzie mili wziąć kolejny ślub i pojechał do swojego domu, taksówką.

Jadąc ulicami Nowego Yorku, przypominał sobie słowa, których para nowożeńców miała nigdy nie wypowiedzieć na swoim ślubie.

_"Miłość cierpliwa jest, łaskawa jest. Miłość nie zazdrości, nie szuka poklasku, nie unosi się pychą; nie jest bezwstydna, nie szuka swego, nie unosi się gniewem, nie pamięta złego; nie cieszy się z niesprawiedliwości, lecz współweseli się z prawdą. Wszystko znosi, wszystkiemu wierzy, we wszystkim pokłada nadzieję, wszystko przetrzyma. Miłość nigdy nie ustaje."_

Był zakochany w Lily, odkąd tylko ją poznał. Gdy tylko ją zobaczył wiedział, że to ta jedyna. Zawładnęła jego światem, była ważniejsza niż Shannon. Lecz i ona, tak jak Shannon, kogoś miała, gdy on umierał z miłości.

Wchodząc do domu, zrzucił z siebie garnitur i, w samej koszuli i bokserkach, padł na łóżko w swojej sypialni.

Nie spał w nim, odkąd Lily sie wyprowadziła. Na poduszce mógł jeszcze wyczuć nikłą nutę jej delikatnego, kwiatowego zapachu. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak leży obok niego, patrząc na niego tak, jak patrzy na Marshalla.

Słyszy dzwonek swojego telefonu. Wie kto to i nie odbiera. Nie chce słyszeć głosów swoich przyjaciół, pełnych wyrzutu, że nie ma go z nimi.

Choć pewnie i tak dzwonią tylko z przyzwoitości. Widział, że przyjaźnią się z nim tylko z litości. Widzą w nim tylko playboy'a bez uczuć, kobieciarza bez serca. Chama i prostaka, który chce tylko zaliczać kobiety.

Ale to była maska. Pod fasadą bez uczuć było serce. Zranione i krwawiące, poobijane z każdej strony, nie dające się załatać. I żaden z nich tego nie widział, zbyt zajęty sobą i swoimi problemami.

Telefon zadzwonił ponownie, ale tym razem dzwonek był inny i Barney, powoli, podniósł się z łóżka i przyłożył telefon do ucha.

- Barney? - usłyszał zmartwiony głos swojego brata.

James. Tylko on zawsze wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Gdy było z nim źle, James dzwonił lub przyjeżdżał, jakby mia magiczną moc, wyczuwającą, kiedy coś się dzieje jego bratu.

- Hej James - odpowiedział cicho.

- Co się stało, Barney? - spytał James.

Tylko on wiedział o miłości Barney'a. Tylko on zawsze potrafił go rozgryźć.

- Udzieliłem im ślubu - powiedział.

- Gdzie jesteś? - zapytał James, a Barney wiedział, co się stanie.

Przyjedzie, przytuli, wysłucha, aż w końcu oboje zasną, przytuleni do siebie na kanapie.

- U siebie - odpowiedział Barney. - Ale zaraz wychodzę.

- Nawet nie próbuj, Barney. Zaraz u ciebie będę.

- Chciałbym się z tobą pożegnać. Nie powinienem tego robić przez telefon, ale inaczej nie mam szansy.

- Barney, nie waż się tego robić!

- Kocham cię, James. Jesteś najlepszym bratem, jakiego ktokolwiek może mieć. Nie zasługuję na ciebie.

- Barney! Cholera, Barney! Nie rób tego!

- Przykro mi, James. Kocham cię. Żegnaj.

- Barney! Nie rozłączaj się! Bar...

Ubierając się w luźny dres, wyszedł z domu, ignorując dzwoniący telefon. Biegł przez miasto, kierując się do domu Lily, Teda i Marshalla. Niemal czuł ciężar żyletki w kieszeni jego spodni, łzy rozmazywały mu obraz, gdy włamywał się do mieszkania i wchodził na dach. Gdy jego przyjaciele wrócą do domu, domyślą się, gdzie poszedł. Skierują się na dach, gdzie znajdą jego ciało.

Siadł na podłodze, opierając się o niski murek. Jednym, szybkim ruchem ściągnął z siebie luźny, czarny podkoszulek i opuszkiem palca prześledził bliznę na swojej piersi.

Nawet on sam nie wiedział, ile razy chciał wyciąć sobie serce i zapomnieć o Lily, szczęśliwej w związku z _nim_, już nawet nie mógł powiedzieć jego imienia, albo o Shannon, która go porzuciła dla kogoś, kim on nigdy nie chciał być, a w końcu się stał. Dla gościa w garniturze.

Usłyszał kroki na schodach prowadzących na dach, więc stanął na murku, tak, by móc ostatni raz spojrzeć na osobę, która wejdzie przez drzwi. Wiedział, że to nie James. Jego brat pewnie przeczesywał miasto, poinformował jego przyjaciół, martwiąc się o niego i nie mogąc spojrzeć w lustro.

To będzie ktoś z jego paczki, kto zobaczy go, stojącego na murku, gotowego na śmierć, zapłakanego i złamanego. Takiego, jakim nikt nie miał go nigdy zobaczyć.

Jednak przez drzwi nie weszła tylko jedna osoba. Najpierw wbiegła Robin, zatrzymując się w szoku na jego widok, potem Ted, reagujący tak samo, jak Kanadyjka, a potem Lily ciągnąca swojego męża.

Czuł, jak lustrują go wzrokiem. Widzieli wszystkie jego blizny, które zawsze chciał ukryć, jego złamanie.

- Barney, chodź tu. Nie rób tego - poprosiła Lily błagającym tonem.

Marshall i Ted zaczęli, powoli, posuwać się w jego stronę, chcąc ściągnąć ich na bezpieczny dach. Ale on nie dał im tej możliwości.

- Zawsze byłaś moją miłością, Lily - wyszeptał, doskomale wiedząc, że wszyscy go słyszeli.

Ted i Marshall byli coraz bliżej, więc zrobił ostatnią rzecz w swoim życiu.

Skoczył.

Zdążył tylko usłyszeć krzyki jego przyjaciół "BARNEY!", nim poczuł ogłuszający ból, a wszysto stało się czarne.


End file.
